Anteikan
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Aquella estrella estaba aquí, había caído allí, y le estaba cumpliendo un deseo. Quedarse junto a ella para siempre. Mientras sonríen en mitad de ese baile luminoso de polvos estelares.


**A**_nteika__**n**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Daiki la recuerda, no porque fuera un evento extraño, poco común, sino porque estaba con ella. Suzume no la ha olvidado porque es la primera y quizá la última vez que sus ojos, en medio de una innegable realidad, han reflejado la imagen de una verdadera estrella fugaz.

Ambos la atesoran, pero los motivos son distintos.

Y esa memoria es tan solo una de las tantas que se rebobinan justo ahora.

El encanto de una frágil tranquilidad se desmorona con ellos. Y Yosano por más que se aferra a los pilares de esta cae sin remedio a un torbellino de heridas aún abiertas. Daiki, por su parte, mantiene la calma en medio de aquel derrumbe. No se aferra a nada, salvo a sus propios sentimientos y a esa forma tan pura de amar que ha descubierto con el paso del tiempo. No quiere herirla, no, quiere facilitarle las cosas y que ella decida. Porque él ya lo ha hecho.

Los cimientos de su relación son una amistad forzada en un inicio, la convivencia diaria y el intercambio de ideas y gustos que poseen cada uno. Un intercambio equitativo en apariencia que los condujo sin remedio alguno a donde se encuentran ahora.

Suzume no sabe cómo mirarlo, por ello oculta la cara, bajándola y sintiendo tras ello un derrame incomparable de agua salada que nace desde sus enormes ojos irritados de emociones complicadas. Acumulándose presurosa. Quiere tocarlo, de forma inconsciente, buscar que ese aroma a jabón le inunde el olfato y que la arritmia desbocada, sus miedos y dudas se desvanezcan en la nada con el simple perfume de Mamura.

Daiki le mira con la misma irritación que lastima los ojos de Suzume, pero no llora, a diferencia de ella. Está desorientada, confundida, las dudas la atormentan y Yosano quiere cernirse a la única persona que ha elegido. Daiki lo entiende, a su manera. Por ello, pese a lo poco preparado que a veces se siente, a las limitantes de sus propios miedos y complicaciones, Mamura, firme, decidido, e igual de frágil que ella, le toma de la mano su peculiar delicadeza, con un equilibrio inusual en mitad de su tormento. Y tras ello Suzume siente que el aire regresa, que sus pies ya no se tambalean o flotan en la nada, que el agua que cae de sus ojos empieza a tomar un sabor extraño que dista del salado de hace un rato.

"Ma-"

"Aquí estoy, aquí, no me he ido, idiota"

Las palabras, el hecho, se lo recuerdan, lo que Yosano le pidiera, no, lo que le rogara y que Daiki prometiera aún cuando no lo dijera.

"Así que no me des esa cara"

Suzume se da cuenta que los largos y delgados dedos de Mamura empiezan a afianzarse a los suyos. Las palmas se enredan en un grato agarre que le serena rápidamente.

"Deja de llorar, estúpida"

Un calor se le enciende en la frente y los ojos se cristalizan ante la acción sorpresiva de Mamura. Su frente contra la de este, sus manos entrelazadas y ese característico olor a jabón, hacen que el terremoto de preocupaciones se detenga. Suzume ya no piensa en lo difícil ni lo injusto que ha sido Shishio-_sensei_, sino en lo fácil, fuerte y calmo que es el sentimiento que le envuelve a Daiki.

"_Mamura, él siempre... Siempre… Cuando yo… más…"_

Y en que las decisiones que tome de ahora en adelante serán para mantener a como dé lugar la felicidad de esta persona que atesora y le atesora como a nadie más.

Yosano puede ver un curioso y particular brillo crecer alrededor de Daiki, iluminando su rubio cabello y encendiendo sus bermejas pupilas. Y es entonces que la imagen de una estrella, al inicio de una noche y al mediodía, aparece en su mente.

¿A dónde iría?, ¿dónde caería?, ¿concedería cualquier deseo?

Todas sus preguntas, preguntas que dejara en su niñez venían de nuevo y las respuestas llegaban después de tanto tiempo.

Aquella estrella estaba aquí, había caído allí, y le estaba cumpliendo un deseo.

Quedarse junto a ella para siempre.

"Ah"

Mientras sonríen en mitad de ese baile luminoso de polvos estelares.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **Drowning in feelings *and waiting for the next battle.


End file.
